


Tucked Away in an Alley

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Attack on Heroes, Attack on Heroes, F/F, Non canon to AOH, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa had done some reckless things in the past, but this by far was the craziest thing she’d ever done. She should have been with the rest of the Civic Patrol, she should have been helping them out like she was assigned. But no, she was here, tucked away in an alley with Annie’s hands grasping at her belt and her teeth nipping at her neck.<br/>Or, Mikani frick frack when they should be on duty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tucked Away in an Alley

**Author's Note:**

> As much as Julia and Mari would want it to be, this isn't a canonical AoH story. Fanfiction of a fan audioplay? Basically.  
> I mean Mikani IS canon in AoH but we aren't like "officially" linking the nsfw with the project soooooo
> 
> anyway enjoy ur porn sinners

Mikasa had done some reckless things in the past, but this by far was the craziest thing she’d ever done. She should have been with the rest of the Civic Patrol, she should have been helping them out like she was assigned. But no, she was here, tucked away in an alley with Annie’s hands grasping at her belt and her teeth nipping at her neck.

They were a flurry of hands smoothing over clothes and tearing at clothes to move them aside. Mikasa moaned into Annie’s hair as her belt was undone. She reached for Annie’s waistband, fingers hooking into the band and pulling her in closer. There was a desperation in her motions, the desire to make Annie feel as good as she did, that drive moving her limbs like a puppet’s. Annie’s hand swatted Mikasa’s sharply.

“Not yet,” she breathed before planting a hot kiss on Mikasa’s neck. Her lips left a trail of kisses as she sunk onto her knees. Mikasa’s heart pounded in her chest, each beat slamming into her chest uncomfortably and it only got worse as Annie pulled her clothes down just enough to expose her to the warm summer breeze. Annie glanced up at Mikasa, giving her a smug smirk before nipping at the exposed skin between Mikasa’s hips.

A strangled shout escaped from her lips as Annie’s tongue dipped into her folds, brushing against her clit lightly before getting harder. White hot pleasure jolted through Mikasa’s veins, heart thudding and body ready to give out. She desperately tried to gain control of herself, determined not to cum too soon but with every stroke of Annie’s tongue and brush of her lips, it was near impossible. Mikasa brought a hand to her mouth, biting down hard on a knuckle and muffling her moans as her orgasm shot through her, delicious pleasure turning her to jelly. Annie snorted as she got up.

“Don’t say anything,” Mikasa replied warningly, glaring at her.

“What, me? Say anything? As if,” Annie joked as her hands pulled up Mikasa’s underwear and pants and zipped them up. The arrogant smirk on her face drove the remaining lust in Mikasa’s body to grab Annie and pin her against the wall, hands fumbling with the buckle of Annie’s belt before managing to undo it. Mikasa slid a hand down Anne’s pants, almost aggressively.

Annie gasped violently as Mikasa’s fingers dipped into her folds, rubbing her clit. To Mikasa’s satisfaction, Annie writhed under her touch. Her thumb kept stroking her clit as she slipped a finger inside Annie, pumping in and out a few times before inserting another finger. Annie shook against Mikasa’s body, moaning and whimpering into her girlfriend’s neck as Mikasa worked harder and harder against her. If she was gonna cum quickly, so was Annie, damn it. Her thumb rubbed hard circles against Annie’s clit as her fingertips rubbed against a rough patch that made Annie moan even louder. Her orgasm was fairly quiet, letting out one lone moan as her pussy clenched around Mikasa’s fingers. She wiped her fingers clean against the dry part of Annie’s panties before withdrawing her hand.

“I can’t believe you,” Annie grumbled. “This isn’t a contest.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over the fact I made you cum in the first place,” Mikasa joked. Annie grinned and punched her arm. “Besides, you wear too many belts, and undoing them cut into your time, so I had to work fast.”

“You still could’ve slowed down just a little bit.”

“I could’ve, but that probably would’ve been too risky.” Mikasa said, pulling Annie into a tight embrace. “But seriously, it’s not like we could take that much time away from the Civic Patrol anyway. ”

“Fuck, I forgot about them,” Annie groaned. She pulled away and glanced at her communicator. “Let’s go back.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the patrol was a few blocks south of them and Mikasa thanked God that not many of them batted an eye as they rejoined the group. But it would have been better if Ymir hadn’t given them that knowing smirk and Connie waved to them.

“Where were you guys? You got lost?” he asked. Mikasa had to look away to hide her blushing face.

“We just went to go get some water but everywhere was fucking overpriced,” Annie answered. How could she be so calm after what they did?

“I’m sure you guys were able to find _something_ to satisfy your thirst,” Ymir said, winking. If they had been alone, Mikasa would have said something, but she wasn’t about to out herself to the group.

“Oh yeah, we did,” Annie replied nonchalantly and Mikasa realized then and there that Annie was going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Also is you wanna check out AoH here they is  
> http://attackonheroes-resurgence.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr come and talk Mikani to me  
> http://vulpixune.tumblr.com


End file.
